Home Sweet Homeschool
was the fourth episode of Season Four of George Lopez; it was also the 60th overall episode of the series. Written by Louisa Leschin, the episode, directed by Joe Regalbuto, first aired on ABC-TV on October 19, 2004. Synopsis When Allendale refuses to let Carmen back in, the recently laid-off Angie agrees to home school her. But the money cut also forces a postponement of George and Angie's wedding vow renewal. Storyline When Angie and George go to Allendale, Carmen's private school, to register her for the next fall semester, they find out through its vice principal, Janet Harper, that Carmen's not going to be invited back to the private school for the new semester. As George tries to plead Carmen's case, he jokingly mentions that Carmen is dating Jason McNamara, the valedictorian of his high school class, and the handsome star of his football team, as Janet doesn't seem to be amused. Ms. Harper lists the reasons when looking into Carmen's file: six uniform violations, eight tardies, and 32 "public displays of affection". To top it off, when Carmen ran off and made the excursion with Zack Powers to San Franciso, she wound up appearing in the music video rapper Chingy was shooting at the time, as Ms. Harper describes, she appeared as a cheerleader "lying on a waterbed" both incidents which Ms. Campbell also cites when looking into Carmen's dossier. When George reimind Carmen that she's already been kicked out of public school, now Allendale, and that he and Angie are at their wits' end in figuring out what to do with her, Carmen quickly interjects that they could homeschool her, as George and Angie agree as they leave the principals' office, as he tells Ms. Harper that Carmen is going to enroll at "the most exclusive school in L.A.", which he calls "Lopez High"..."Country Day Academy"! Carmen seems to revel in the proposition of mom Angie tutoring her, thinking that things will be a piece of cake for her, But the opposite proves to be the case, as their mother-daughter relationship becomes strained, as Carmen starts to complain to George that Angie "makes a lesson out of everything", and that she can't even take a break to use the bathroom when she wants to. George tries to explain to Carmen about the strain on Angie in the wedding planner business she ran from home failing. As he suggests a much better career option for his wife. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Guest Starring *Kaitlin Olson as Janet Harper, Vice Principal of Carmen's school Trivia *When George says something along the lines of "Bottle water didn't seem to be such a great idea back then," there is actually a bottle of water in the background. *Angie is seen with her white bra on only during the beginning of the episode. *It is revealed that Angie lost her job due to La Marie cosmetics shutting down. Quotes :Angie (about homeschooling Carmen): Well, George, I do have time now because I'm not working. :George: But homeschooling, Angie, that's a big commitment. Remember that special moment every morning when Carmen finally leaves for school and you say, "Thank God, she's gone"? You won't have that anymore! :George (to Angie): You know what you always say to me when I'm down? A door may have closed, but a window just opened! :Angie: Am I really that annoying? :George: Let's not go there while you're down. :George: Not even professionals could teach Carmen. They're thinking about changing the slogan from "No Child Left Behind" to "She's Not Watching, Run!" :Angie (to George): You saw me in my dress before I hid didn't you? That's when the bad luck started! :George: Sure, Angie. I ruined our string of bad luck with our dyslexic son, our runaway daughter and my mother who shows no sign of aging or disease what so ever...(Benny walks by coughing) A window just opened! Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes